Behind the Gods
by emmarumbelle
Summary: Obligatory Actor's AU! :D In which Yato's actor is shy and a newbie when it comes to both acting and dating, Yukine's is oblivious and Hiyori's has a hard time differentiating between the actor and the character.


So yeah, as i said in the summary i wrote this for Yatori week on tumblr, so... I thought i should post it here too :P Please enjoy :)

**A/N:** Everyone in this AU is an actor, except for Daikoku whom happens to be also a producer and a director =.=

* * *

"Aaaand cut! Great scene, guys!" Daikoku yelled. He checked on his watch, and then added: "Lunch break! You have 45 minutes, be back by 2pm, ok?!"

Upon hearing him, both cast and crew yelled back in unison: "Okay!"

The actors currently filming were Hiyori, Yato and Yukine, but the latter didn't have any more scenes to shoot for the day. So he happily ran off to his changing room right after waving at his coworkers. "Bye, you guys!" This way, he left Hiyori and Yato alone. The truth was that he didn't have any hurry, but Yato had told him about his crush on Hiyori, and after asking for his help, Yukine just said: _"Don't worry about it, I'm gonna be the best wingman you've ever met, really"_ So when the blond went away, Yato saw a golden opportunity that he wasn't going to waste.

Hiyori was still waving at their friend when Yato loudly cleared his throat. At this, she looked at him and asked: "Do you need something?" She was curious about what he wanted, but the tone in her voice made her sound as if she was annoyed and this put Yato overly nervous.

"Umm… yeah… I… you know… I mean… lunch? Is… free?"

She stared at him for a moment, completely puzzled as to what he was trying to say. Only seconds later she gave in and asked: "I'm… I'm sorry? What do you mean?"

"… Am I? Sorry, am I bothering you? Ma-maybe you're already busy… I don't know…" he responded.

At this point pure amusement took over confusion, but she kind of felt sorry for him, so she tried to help. "I'm sorry, are you trying to ask me out for lunch?"

"WHAT? I… I would never… I mean… if you want to…" he replied in an overly exaggerated manner.

His response brought a smile to her face. She found it charming whenever he would behave like a little kid, and even though she tried to convince herself that he was really immature and that he wasn't her type, the truth was that she found herself really attracted to the dumb actor. Every time he would try to flirt with her behind the scenes, she would play the fool and try to see how serious he was about it, but lately she had discovered that _his presence only_ brought a smile to her face, and that it was becoming more and more difficult not to flirt back. But his invitation for lunch had been right on cue because she had been planning on inviting him as well. So she extended her hand towards him, and said: "Let's go to lunch, Yato"

He stared at her hand as if thinking she was joking, but as time passed in that position, he realized she was serious.

"Are you going to eat lunch with me, or do I have to drag you out?" she asked between smiles.

"I… No… You? You really want to?"

She giggled and nodded as if telling him that it was obvious, but he just stared at her in awe as if she was a glowing unicorn in front of him.

"Are you going to make me wait forever?" she said as she looked once again at her extended hand.

Realizing what was going on, he took a step closer and took her hand in his. "Much better" she muttered.

After some awkward silence walking hand in hand, they decided that with the little time they had, they had to eat on set. So Yato told her that he had brought some food of his own, and she agreed to eat it with him.

When they reached his changing room, they ran into Yukine who told them that he had just came back with a ton of food and that they could finally eat together. Yato was incredibly shocked at the younger boy's revelation, but his reaction wasn't even close in magnitude as his female companion's. She thought that she had misunderstood his intentions before, so with what she hoped was passed as nothing significant, she let go of his hand. "Oh" she said as realization hit. And then, with as much strength as she could muster, she looked up at Yato and tried to ask: "You meant-"

But Yukine interrupted her and they proceed to have lunch outside in a cute little table he had set up.

At first the atmosphere between the three was incredibly thick, even the thought of saying anything couldn't cross their minds… And the worst part was that Yukine eated incredibly loudly for such a small boy, especially when he tried to start up conversations and eat at the same time. After a little while though, he noticed that his peers weren't eating, so push them to start and join him. Seconds later, Hiyori took one small bite in an attempt to please him, and that was the moment when Yato had enough of it. He stood up and told Yukine that they were both going to go to the bathroom together.

"But that's what girls do, and we're not-"

"Then we'll be girls for a day" Yato cut in. And despite the whole scene, Hiyori giggled at his statement.

Blushing a little at Hiyori's reaction, Yato dragged Yukine away. And when they were far enough and out of view, he asked the blond boy about what he was doing. All he got in response though was: "I'm being the best wingman I can be!"

"Wow, really? That's not… Have you ever even dated anyone or know what a wingman is?"

"Of course! I dated Saaaa… Sasabe… Yo… Ki… Sasabe Yoki! She was actually older than me and stuff, but I guess I'm irresistible" he finished winking.

"Woah! That actually sounds like a plausible name!"

"I know, right?! I just came up with-" Horror filled his face as he caught himself saying those words.

"I knew it"

"No but-"

"And what about that irresistible crap, are you copying me?"

"No! This is the way I am" To this response, Yato just sighed while shaking his head in utter defeat.

"You know, you're being a third wheel, not a wingman"

"Difference is?"

"Oh my God… Do you actually think they are the same thing?"

"… Yeah?" At this, Yato brought his hands towards his head and just covered his whole face as if trying to forget the conversation was actually happening.

"Listen, Yukine… I'm… Ok… I think I need to explain this or otherwise I will be eternally damned. Listen: a wingman is a person that helps another by creating situations and/or somehow helping their friend to get with the person they're attracted to. On the other hand, a third wheel is a person that is literally unnecessary at the moment in the group. There are two people having a great time together, but then this other person is also there and that person shouldn't be because I TOLD HIM TO HELP ME, NOT RUIN ME, AND NOW EVERYTHING IS AWKWARD"

"Oh"

"Yes, 'oh'! Why in the world are you here? I thought you left!"

"Umm… well… I asked Daikoku-san about what being a wingman meant a little while ago and he told me what to do…"

Yato sighed in response as he muttered to himself: "of course he did"

After their conversation, Yukine left the set. Hiyori and Yato finally had some alone time, but strangely enough, it felt as if their friend's presence was incredibly necessary as they wished for him to come back and make more weird sounds to take away the silence between them.

The second Yato sat back down right next to her; he started feeling crushing embarrassment taking over him as he couldn't even open his mouth to initiate any kind of small talk. Luckily for him, she had it covered.

"Where did Yukine-kun go?"

"Oh… Um… he… he had to leave"

"…I see" With those two words left hanging in the air, silence settled once again.

Hiyori on one side pondered if she had been correct in assuming that he was really attracted to her or if that was just his way of being. But the worst part was that silence only made her nervousness about the topic more apparent and every second that passed added to her misery.

Yato on the other hand was just trying to think of a good conversation starter. Deciding to just wing it, he just said the first thing that came up in his mind: "Do you like food?" Right after he asked her that, he realized he had just said one of the most stupid things to have ever been spoken, but regardless, it was too late to back down, so he just stared at the floor petrified, waiting for her reaction.

Silence grew thicker at her absence of response, and he couldn't afford waiting anymore so he just looked up at her, and that's when he saw it. She was trying so hard not to laugh that her whole face looked red as well as her eyes were filled with happy tears. "Hiyori?"

At the mention of her name, she finally stopped resisting and just started laughing as loud as humanly possible, tears falling down her face as she leaned back and forward with the intensity of her laughter

"Is it really that-" Before he could finish asking her hand accidentally landed in his leg. The sudden move got her to stop laughing. She looked down at her hand in his leg, but she never pulled away. She just looked back and forward between her hand and his face. Her face still tear stained and achy, she couldn't help but simply stare.

The whole situation felt surreal: one moment they were awkwardly silent, the next she was laughing, and now this? And what was this exactly? Hiyori couldn't quite pinpoint what was going on, but regardless, she didn't really have much time to do so as warm touch invaded her thoughts. Yato had moved just enough to face her, and his hand had found its way to cup her face.

He was blushing mad and she couldn't help but adore that quirky trait of his, so before she realized it herself, she was leaning towards him. The space between them had been small to begin with, but meeting his lips so fast wasn't something she had been prepared for. She had closed her eyes half-way to his face, but the warmth that he radiated told her that he must've been blushing even worse than before. Perhaps she hadn't thought wrong. And indeed, he moved his remaining arm to embrace her waist, to pull her closer proving once again that he really _really_ liked her.


End file.
